


If Only, Thwarted

by Merfilly



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Angelique had a different goal, once.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



It would be so easy to weave them all around her fingers, save for one small thing. Angelique looked at the sleeping woman beside her in the bed, her nominal mistress. 

Josette could have had everything she ever wanted, could have ruled this little provincial town, yet she had spurned what Angelica had offered her.

"Forget this night," Angelique whispered with power, to soothe the guilt and take away the knowing of what had been shared. Josette stirred some, but remained asleep. 

If Angelique could not have her desire, she would have power. The Collins family would be her path.


End file.
